G187084B is a new, ultra-short-acting narcotic which is pharmacodynamically similar to fentanyl. It has a half-life of only 8 minutes due to rapid hydrolysis in blood and tissues. This study is designed to determine whether G187084B pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics differ in normal subjects and in those with renal impairment.